


Explosion in the Library

by KinkyKaitsu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Overwatch, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyKaitsu/pseuds/KinkyKaitsu
Summary: After a long day of classes and studying you're ready to head home when you hear the sound of tumbling books. You meet a graduate student who goes by the name Jamie.





	1. A Chance Meeting:Part One

It had been such a long day, and you were exhausted. Classes started at 8:00 AM and your watch now blinked 11:00 PM. You started packing up your stuff to go home when you heard a loud thud, followed by the sound tumbling books. You popped up from your study cubby and saw books scattered in the walkway a couple of rows down from you.

You got up and walked towards the mess, peering around the bookshelf to see a tall man sprawled out on the floor like a cartoon character. You asked in a hushed voice “Are you okay?”

The man rolled over onto his back, looked up at you, and broke out in hysterical laughter. You were having trouble keeping a straight face, trying to be polite you just smiled and held in your laugh. His fit of laughter continued for a few seconds before you stretched out your hand to help him up. At first, he just glared at your hand, making you wonder if he thought you were just some weirdo.

A grateful smile crossed his lips and reached up to grip your hand firmly. You almost pulled away from him, surprised by the cool touch of metal against your skin, but quickly righted yourself realizing it was just a prosthetic. He got up without much help from you, it seemed like he grabbed your hand as more of a last-ditch resort. You couldn’t help but notice the metal knee joint that peeked through a rip in his jeans.

He laughed again, but this time more controlled, and put his left hand behind his head saying “Thanks, Shelia, I tried balancing myself on this step ladder with me bum leg an’ barely noticed the wobble until it was too late.”

You smiled, suddenly very aware that you were still holding his hand, his grip unwavering.

“No problem, I just wanted to make sure you weren’t seriously injured or anything. Do you want some help putting back these books?” You gestured towards the ground next to you, and then at the empty shelves to your right side.

“Nawh, I’m the one who created the mess, so I should be the one to clean it up!” He smiled sweetly and kept his eyes locked on to yours.

“Are you sure? I really don’t mind”.

Gripping your hand with a little more pressure, followed by an exaggerated shake he said, “Well if you’re gonna keep begging me like that, how could I say no! The names Jamison, but you can call me Jamie if you’d like”.

“It’s nice to meet you, Jamie.”

He let go of your hand and crouched down, frantically piling books into his arms. You crouched too, grabbing two books and thoughtfully placing them in the right order. “What were you reaching for anyway?”

He smirked and said, “The Principles of Explosive Engineering Textbook.”

You raised your eyebrows, “That’s a pretty interesting topic. They recently added that master’s program here, right?”

“Yep, here to get me master’s I am. Got my bachelor’s in physics, took a year off and now I’m back at the ripe age of 25.”

You nodded thoughtfully and said, “What a unique field. If you don’t mind me asking, what made you interested in explosives?”

He stopped for a moment before turning to you and saying “Honestly? Because I love sayin’ ‘FIRE IN THE HOLE’!” he dropped the books onto the floor and re-enacted an explosion with his hands.

“What are you studyin’ darl?”

“Me? Oh, I’m studying to become a social worker, this is my last semester in the bachelor’s program here.” You laughed, placing a couple more books back on the shelf.

He whacked you on the back and said “Good on ya! We need more people like you to deal with the crazies of this world” gesturing to himself and continued “But without people like me I guess you’d be outta a job!” Jamison laughed heartily again, placing a book on the lower shelf.

His jovial mood filled up the room and you said, “Well thanks for keeping me in business.”

Jamison wiped a tear from his eye as his laughing calmed down and he came back to.

“Oi, wanna get some Boba with me? There’s a wicked place just a couple blocks from here that I always go to after I leave here. They are open until 12:00 AM.”

Your watch blinked 11:20 PM. You didn’t have class until 12 tomorrow, so waking up early wasn’t an issue.

“Sure, I’m always looking for places that are open late.”

He straightened up, plucked the last book out of your hand, and reached up to place it on the third highest shelf. You stared in amazement at his height, he stood at least a foot taller than you, it had been hard to gauge while he was crouching down. 

“How is it that you weren’t able to reach that textbook if you’re so tall?”

“It’s on the one _juuust_ above this” he groaned extending up onto his tiptoes reaching the second highest shelf.

“I’ll be honest with you though”, he leaned down and placed his hand next to his mouth like he was about to tell you something top-secret.

“I fell because I was on the stepstool trying to balance on one foot while juggling these!”-he pulled out three black hacky sacks and began juggling them with ease.

“I didn’t want to tell you before because I wasn’t sure whether or not you worked here.”

He nudged you with his arm and began to laugh again.

“Well, I never said that I didn’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This is the first time in over 6 years that I am posting a story, let alone a fanfic online. Let me know if there's anything that could be worked on in regards to Jamison's accent or vernacular! I also started reading Junkrat fanfic a little over a month ago and have been completely hooked since then. I was in the library today trying to study when inspiration hit :) Let me know what you think, and whether or not you'd be interested in reading more!


	2. A Chance Meeting: Part Two

When you stepped outside of the library you silently thanked yourself for putting gloves and a winter hat in your purse this morning. You put them on, then nuzzled your face into your big black scarf, trying to hide as much of yourself from the wind as you could.

Jamison smiled asking “Ya have any mittens in that bag for me, mate?”

“Lucky for you, I actually do carry around an extra pair! I lose shit all the time so I try to carry extras.” You dug your hand into your purse that hung from your left shoulder, only coming up with one pink mitten that had been buried at the bottom. You frowned and said, “Aw man, I only have one.”

“Oi! That’s perfect love! Only got one hand that needs warmin’! Don’t feel a thing in the other” he said wiggling the fingers on his prosthetic hand. He put the mitten on, and although it was much too small, he was happy to have his five fingertips covered. “Most of the time the cold doesn’t bother me too much, but for some reason the tips o’ me fingers always get so frosty. I wonder if I’ll ever get used to this weather, back in oz it barely gets below 60.”

“Maybe you’d be more comfortable if you got a winter coat or something. That leather jacket seems more suited for a cool summer night.”

“But then you wouldn’t get to see me favorite accessory.” He zipped the leather jacket closed, and showed off the patches he had sewn onto it; on the front left pocket you saw in small uneven letters the words ‘Intersectional Feminist’, his left arm sported a sinister yellow smiley face with X’s for eyes and a red cartoon bomb underneath it, and on his back the word “JUNKRAT” was in bold yellow letters with a small rat riding a motorcycle underneath it.

“Junkrat?” You smiled, wondering why anyone would ever want to be called that.

“Yep, that’s what they call me,” Jamison replied with a prideful glow. “When I’m not readin’ up on advanced explosives, I’m usually workin’ with me mate Mako at his shop. We restore motorcycles mostly, and when the weather ain’t bad we meet up with some people and raise hell.”

“Wow that's really cool. I've never been on a bike before."

Jamison guffawed “You mean to tell me that you've never experienced the roar of an engine between those pretty legs?”

You laughed feeling some heat rise to your cheeks and said with a shrug “I mean, I’ve always wanted to. But the opportunity never presented itself.” 

Jamison put a hand on your shoulder “Darl if you’re sayin’ what I think you’re sayin’, you gotta come take a ride with me.”

“Isn’t it too cold to go out on the bike right now?” You stared up at him, noticing that the tip of his nose had turned pink.

He put his right hand under his chin contemplating what you just said, and with a snap of his fingers said “Shelia, you make an excellent point. How bout we go tomorrow, jus’ you, me, an’ the open road” he kept his left hand on your shoulder, spreading out his right hand in front of the both of you, waving it across the horizon in emphasis.

“I mean I'm in class from 12-3 tomorrow, and then I have some studying to do…but if you’re free after 5 I can come with you.”--- _Oh god what were you thinking, you had a paper to work on, and an exam coming up in two weeks that you needed to study for, and laundry laying on your bed that could be folded and put away, and…---_

“It’sa date than!” Before you could respond, Jamison was opening the door to the Boba shop for you, ushering you in and quickly following you into the warmth of the store.

Jamison handed you back your glove. You hadn’t noticed before, but he was wearing black nail polish and had a silver ring on his middle finger. He rubbed his nose with his flesh hand trying to warm it before gently checking on the nose ring that occupied his right nostril.

“So what do ya want?” 

You smiled sheepishly “I’ve never actually had Boba before...” once again Jamison guffawed.

“Well it’s pretty damn cold out today, so I’ll order somethin’ for the two of us. Oi Hanzo! Ya there darlin’?” Jamison rapidly rang the bell that was placed next to the cash register.

Ten seconds later you heard, “Jamison Fawkes, would you please cease that incessant cacophony. You know I am here, I am always here.”  A handsome Japanese man glided towards the cash register from behind a beautiful tapestry covered in dragons that separated the front from the back room. You noticed under his t-shirt he had a blue dragon tattooed on his left arm.

“What is it that you wish to get this time” Hanzo articulated.

Jamison smirked “Well hello to you too sweetums, ya haven’t seen me in days and this is the welcome I get! I thought I meant more to ya.” He pouted, while simultaneously closing his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest.

When Hanzo ignored his dramatics, Jamison opened one eye before letting out a big sigh. “Will you ever crack a smile for me, eh mate?”

“Maybe when you have come to me with better material Jamison Fawkes. I grow tired of waiting, what is it that you wish to get this time?”

“Hmmmmm” Jamison rubbed his chin with his metal hand. “It’s cold out there, so I’ll get two hot milk teas, extra sweet, just like you.” He winked at Hanzo in the most over the top manner that even you couldn’t stifle your giggles.

“See! This one’s even laughin’ and we just met! If only you were as easy to impress as she is.” He smiled and winked in your direction.

You let out a nervous laugh and pulled the scarf up a little to cover the blood rushing to your face.

Hanzo placed both drinks on the counter and put his hand up when Jamison pulled out his wallet.

“A gift for you.”

Jamison smiled and put $15 in the tip jar, “See you soon mate. G’nite!”

You followed Jamison out of the shop, holding the tea close to your face, feeling the warmth billow out of the small hole in the cover. “You come here often, huh?” 

“Yep, me and Roadie have been comin’ here for years. My first week here, I was so homesick that I considered goin' back to Oz. But luckily I met Roadie and he told me o’ this place…so I've been comin' for about five years now. Stuff like this made the move easier, it's the little things." 

“Roadie?”

“Ahh, my bad, me boss Mako likes to be called Roadhog, but I’ve taken a liking to callin’ him Roadie."

“Hmm Roadie, that's a pretty cute nickname, I like it." Jamison smiled at you and chuckled a little. After a few seconds, you broke the silence "Do you think you're going to go back home after your program ends?” You looked up at him, watching him take in a long sip of his tea before he looked back down at you.

“Naw, nothin’ for me there. I’ll miss the warmth, but that’s bout it.” He let his words hang in the air for a minute. You wanted to ask him about his family back home but decided that it might be best to let this topic die.

“So what now, shelia?” He smiled, moving closer to gently bump into you.

Your clocked blinked 11:50 PM. _It was starting to get kind of late._

“Would you mind walking me back to my dorm? It’s just a few blocks uptown from here.”

“Yeah sure mate.”

You walked in silence for a few minutes, drinking your tea, enjoying the occasional bump of his arm against yours. Every now and again you’d steal a few glances, wondering to yourself if his hair was covered in soot, or if he just had weird low lights layered into his blonde hair. He shaved the sides off, and you couldn’t tell if there was hair gel keeping it in a mohawk, or if his hair just naturally stood up like that.

“Ya know darlin’ if ya take a picture it’ll last longer” he looked at you with a shit eating grin and winked once again.

“Alright then.” You pulled out your phone and snapped a pic of him. “There. This will definitely last longer” you nodded to yourself.

“Oi! Lemme see that! How’s me hair? Do I got anything in me teeth?” He grabbed the phone out of your hand holding it above you just out of reach. To your delight, he had kept the picture and added it to the number he programmed into your contacts.

“Well then, I see that someone is feeling confident” you purred.  
“If there’s one thing you should know about me shelia, it’s that I _hate_ waitin’.”

The way he said that made butterflies erupt in your stomach. You were about to say something crass when you arrived in front of your building.

“Well, this is me.” You said, hoping he would tell you about some other place to go that was open late. 

“Damn that was too quick. Was really enjoyin’ our time jus’ now.”

Against better judgment, you stammered “Want to come in and warm up before you head back to your place.”

Jamison’s eyebrows raised “You sure you wanna invite some 25-year-old bloke you jus' met in your apartment miss? Could be a werewolf or somethin’ dangerous.” He faked a growl and clawed at the air for a second.

“Well under _normal_ circumstances, I would never invite a wolf inside my home, but it's cold out, and the wolf doesn’t have very warm fur so…” You laughed, giving up on the joke and said “Regardless, my friend knows I'm with some 25-year-old bloke. So if I don't get back to her soon she'll probably send a firing squad after you.” You smiled, knowing Lena would probably do something outlandish if you didn’t’ check back in with her. You snapped your fingers and said, "I also have mace." 

“We jus’ met and your already tellin’ your friends bout’ me. Maybe I should be the one with the mace.” He raised his left hand to his face with a look of faux worry.

You laughed and said "You coming in or not?”

He shrugged “Sure I guesso, doubt a shelia like you would ever take advantage of a bloke like me.”

You cocked your head to the side about to ask him what that even means, but the wind blew right through you causing a shiver up your spine. You grabbed your keys from your purse and quickly pushed them into the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add some more to the first chapter, but figured it would be a better idea to just break up their first meeting into three parts! Hope you enjoyed part two, let me know what you think! Part three will be out soon! <3


	3. A Chance Meeting: Part Three

“Hooley dooley” this is what kids are callin’ dorms nowadays?” Jamison laughed, looking around the hallway in your apartment building.

“First of all, I am not a kid. You’re only like three years older than me… second, technicaaally this isn’t a dorm. I’m a fourth-year student with good grades, so I get priority housing.”

You walked down the hallway to your apartment, turned the key in the lock, and cursed yourself when it unsurprisingly got stuck. “Fuck me” you whispered under your breath.

After a minute or two of struggling, Jamison peered over your shoulder.

“Hmm, looks like you’re havin’ some trouble there, lemme have a go” he pushed you aside gently, wiggling the key in the lock until it finally budged.

“Thanks, I keep telling myself that I’m going to try and fix it. But it’s hard to stay on top of that shit when I have shit like this to do” you sighed as you lifted your heavy book bag.

“Well lucky for you, shelia. You just happened to have met one of the best tinkerers on this side of the globe. I can come back with me toolbox if you’d like” he smiled at you with a cocky sort of confidence.

“No no no, it’s okay. I wouldn’t want to put you out.”

“Ain’t no skin off my nose, shelia. Sides’ I do enjoy a challenge” he wiggled his eyebrows at you and smiled.

You hesitated at first but admitted to yourself that if he didn’t do it, nobody would. “If you say so…I’ll text you now, so you have my name in your phone” you pulled out your phone and sent him your first and last name.

You put your bag down and shrugged off your jacket, hanging it up on the coat rack next to the door. “I can take your coat if you’d like.”

“Fine by me.” Jamison unzipped his jacket and handed it to you. He was wearing a tank top two times larger than it needed to be, the holes in the arms were loose enough to see his sculpted body. Jamison looked down at you, noticing you staring at him.

“When did you get that tattoo?” you said quickly, trying to cover up the fact that you were just checking him out. You pointed at the large skull and crossbones on his right arm.

“Got it when I was round 16 I think. Was real drunk when one of me mates asked if I wanted some ink. He was the same bloke who did all me piercings too. Lucky the bastard didn’t put a donger on me arm. You have any ink, shelia?” he asked eyeing you up and down.

“Yup, I have three actually. But they’re hidden though so I look more ‘professional’,” you said in air quotes.

“Yeah? Well lemme have a peek then.”

“You wish.” You laughed and walked towards your living room.

You scanned the room to make sure you hadn’t left clothes lying around. The apartment wasn’t huge but was more comfortable than the dorms you stayed in freshman and sophomore year. Most students who did live in the apartments had studios, but you had lucked out with a one bedroom and one bath. On the couch, you saw a sweatshirt and a pair of pants. Rushing over you scooped them up and were horrified to see a pair of underwear resting underneath them. You quickly snatched them up, hoping you were the only one who saw them.

“I’m just gonna go put these away quick, make yourself at home.”

When you came back in the room Jamison was sitting on your loveseat with his left leg propped up on your coffee table.

  
“Do you want anything to drink? I have water, apple cider, coffee, orange juice.”

“Hmm, I’m aright with me tea, but thanks for the offer.”

“No problem.” A few seconds went by in silence and you tried to think of something to say when he started talking again.

“So, is this a normal thing for you? Inviting strange men into your home after meeting them once?” His voice surprisingly serious.

You sat down across from him, folding your legs underneath one another. “Not really. It’s been awhile since I’ve had anyone over because I’ve been so busy. But I don’t know you just seemed…nice.”

He smirked, “Well I’m an aright bloke if I do say so myself. But it’s prolly not the best idea to do stuff like this often. Especially lookin’ the way you do, not all men are as…nice…as I am.” He looked away from you scanning his surroundings. “I wish I didn’t have to say stuff like that, but truth is there are lotsa weirdo’s out there who jump at the chance to take advantage of people.”

You sipped your tea thinking to yourself, _he does make a good point…why would I invite him over. I’m normally a lot more cautious about men…if he wasn’t as hot would I have invited him here…am I this fucking shallow…_

Jamison cut off your train of thought, “I didn’t mean to kill the mood there, jus’ let me know when I’ve overstayed me welcome, and I’ll haul ass outta here.” He smiled and put his right hand behind his neck. You couldn’t tell if he was flexing his bicep on purpose…

“What did you mean by looking the way I do?” you felt your cheeks burning and looked down at your lap where you were holding your tea.

  
“Heh, ain’t it obvious. You’re a grade A knockout. If I wasn’t already on the ground when you first came over to me I’m sure the sight of you woulda had me down for the count” he smiled awkwardly and laughed a little bit.

Maybe it was the exhaustion or the intense feeling of embarrassment taking over your body. But for some reason, you thought that was the funniest thing he could have said. You started laughing hysterically and through broken breaths and teary eyes you got out “I-can’t-believe-you-just-said-that”

  
Your laughing made Jamison start to chuckle, and before you knew it you were both cracking up. When you thought the laughing was over you’d glance back over at him and start all over again.

A minute or two went by before you heard a loud banging on your door.

You let out a few more giggles and put your tea on the coffee table. Hurrying to the door you shushed Jamison and peered through the peephole. Behind it, you saw your neighbor standing there clearly upset. You sighed and opened the door.

Immediately your neighbor sputtered “It’s almost one in the fucking morning and I have a huge exam tomorrow. Do you think you could do me a favor and shut the fuck up in there? I just got out of work and I don’t need the sound of you and whoever else you have in there keeping me up.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realize how late it was…I’ll try to keep it down.”

He moved closer starting to loom over you. “Try? What kind of answer is that? Are you planning on staying up all night fucking someone, I never pegged you as the slutty type but I guess any bitch these days would- “before he could finish his insult you felt Jamison by your side.

Jamison was towering over your neighbor, he probably had five or six inches on him. He put his arm on the door frame and leaned in close to your neighbors’ face “Oi, everything aright here, mate? I’m pretty sure I heard the lady apologize, so why don’t you piss off like a good boy and get ready for bed before I put you to sleep.” This time there was no smirk or semblance of playfulness on Jamison’s face.

Your neighbor looked at you and then back at Jamison. He sighed and turned away, shuffling back to his apartment you heard him mutter “bitch” under his breath before he closed the door behind him.

“What a fuckin’ dickhead.” Jamison straightened up and closed the door.

“Sorry about intervenin’ I’m sure you coulda handled yerself fine, but wankers like that get me blood boiling. No one should talk to anyone like that, let alone a grade A bird like you” he put his right hand behind his head again and smiled nervously, his bicep once again flexing.

For a second you said nothing, just looked at him. You knew you should thank him, tell him it was late, and that he should go home. But for some reason, you felt a burst of confidence flow through you and instead of telling him to go home you grabbed his face pulling him down to meet yours and whispered,

“Fuck it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please feel free to let me know if you find any typos or if you see that I'm misusing any slang. It feels good to be writing again, and I appreciate any sort of feedback that you have for me! I was having trouble figuring out how to write the reader's dialogue, so I went back to chapter one and two and tweaked it a bit. I hope this is more organic, let me know if you're still enjoying it! Thanks again! Next chapter should be up soon~


End file.
